disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grant Ward
Grant Douglas Ward is a main character in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is portrayed by Brett Dalton. History At the beginning of "Pilot", he goes on a retrieval mission. He comes back with the item and is promoted from level 6 security to level 7. Then it is revealed to him that Phil Coulson is sill alive. Coulson compliments his fighting abilities (almost to the level of Natasha Romanov) but makes fun of his bad people skills. At the end of "Turn, Turn, Turn", he turns out to be a HYDRA mole working for the Clairvoyant all along. In "Shadows", Coulson sends Skye to talk with Grant because Ward just wants to talk to her. Ward tells her the story of Carl Creel and how he communicated with HYDRA. Skye goes before Ward tell her about her father. In "A Fractured House", every day, Ward wakes up at 5:30 am to exercise, Jemma is curious because Ward has no way to know the time. Later, he talks to Skye but are interrupted by Coulson. After having a conversation with Senator Ward, Coulson informs Ward that they will move to another place. However, while being is transferred Ward manages to kill his guards and escape. In The Writing on the Wall, after escaping from the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D., Ward goes to a bar where he meets Sunil Bakshi, the right hand of Whitehall. Wards asks Bakshi have a meeting with Whitehall but Sunil tells him that his boss is a very busy person. When Agent May is about to arrest Ward, she can not find it but finds Bakshi gagged. In The Things We Bury, Grant kidnaps his brother, Christian to confess that he forced him to pull his younger brother into a well. Ward forces Christian to dig his own grave, then Christian confesses and Grant seems to forgive him and tells him to go home. Later, Ward meets with Daniel Whitehall who shows him that he knows that he killed his parents and his older brother, then he and Whitehall meet with the father of Skye. In "Love in the Time of HYDRA", he and Agent 33 captured Selwyn, the inventor of Photostatic Veil. Ward decide to kill him after he repaired the Photostatic Veil. Later, the two of them infiltrated to a military base to kidnap Sunil Bakshi and make him pay for what he did to Agent 33. Character Bio :While Agent Ward is highly trained in combat and espionage, he sometimes fails at interpersonal relations. He’s a man of few words, but always cool under fire and ready for action. Fiercely loyal, he would give his life for S.H.I.E.L.D.Official site: Grant Ward Bio Personality "A gruff, asocial manly man in his early 30's who is great at his job but not so great at getting along with his coworkers. Ward has a strong moral foundation and is not without his charm." Trivia *His current ID badge serial number is A 0849329. The card was issued on 9 September 2013, and will expire on 9 September 2015. Gallery Promotional AOS cast.jpg grant_ward_id.jpg|Grant Ward's ID grant_ward2.jpg Agentsofshieldstephaniehans.jpg AgentsofShield - final Season 2 poster (1).jpg Grant_Ward.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. GrantWard.png coulson-ward-skye.jpg|Agent Phil Coulson, Agent Grant Ward, Skye Aos_s1e15.png ward-grant.jpg ward-MAOS.jpg Ward-Shooting.png Coulsonwithward.jpg Coulson-ward.png ward-simmons.jpg GrantWard5Coulson2-MAOS.png CoulsonsTeam3-Repairs.png GrantWard2-laughting.png MAOS-Grant-Jemma.png Ward-and-Jemma.png D-Grant-Ward.png IanQuinn-Coulson-Ward-AoS.png GarrettWardMasks.png Agents of Shield - Team - -1-.jpg Agent Grant Ward Season 2 - AoS.png AoS Season 2 Shadows Skye and Ward.png Agents of Shield Fractured House 181.png Agents of Shield Fractured House 96.png Agents of Shield Fractured House S2.png Agents of Shield Fractured House 353.png Agents of Shield Ward -WOTW.png AoS S2 Ward - WOTW.png S2 WOTW 97.png S2 WOTW 99.png S2 WOTW 100.png S2 WOTW 108.png S2 WOTW 109.png S2 WOTW 114.png S2 WOTW_117.png S2 WOTW_228.png S2 WOTW_233.png S2 WOTW_242.png What They Become (5).png WardBrothers2-TTWB.png WardBrothers-TTWB.png TheWardsArguing.png AoS S1 repairs screencap -11.jpg AoS S1 repairs screencap 30.jpg References Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Bilingual characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Lovers Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Traitors Category:HYDRA agents Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Murderers